


I Promised My Heart

by PraiseSatanforZelda



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Drama, Family, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Heartbreak, Multi, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-10-06 04:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17338886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PraiseSatanforZelda/pseuds/PraiseSatanforZelda
Summary: Completely AU although I will use some scenes from the show.Dadria comes back and some secrets are revealed.Read to find out what they are.





	1. Who is she?

**Author's Note:**

> My very first Spellwood fic. Please be nice, hope you like it.
> 
> English is not my first language.

When Dadria decided to surprise her father, she never imagined encountering a demoness. Lilith. Satan's concubine and an absolute annoyance.

  
“Your father had some matters to attend" the woman said, getting closer to her “You're definitely a very gorgeous girl.”

  
“Thank you, Lilith" the girl answered, green eyes cautiously looking at the woman.

  
“How did you knew it was me, Dadria?” Lilith asked, smile still in place.

  
“I could recognize that glint of manipulation anywhere” the girl answered smiling and circling the older woman “You certainly picked the right body, who's your victim?”

  
“I missed your attitude, the last time I saw you was in London" The woman said smiling widely “You certainly loved that pestering teenage body, didn't you?”

  
“Oh Lilith, love had nothing to do with what I felt for you in that body" Dadria answered smiling “Besides, you said it was just for keeping me in check to not ruin my precious gift for the Dark Lord.”

  
“Definitely, you should pay more attention to your surroundings now darling, your mother is closer than you think" she smiled “And you may call me Madam Satan. I can be your mentor now.”

  
“My mother is dead Madam Satan" the girl answered with disdain “And I rather have that pathetic excuse of a step-mother as my mentor than you.”

  
“My sweet Dadria, you're going to come to me sooner or later" Lilith said kissing the girl's forehead before disappearing.

  
“Such an annoying demon she is" Dadria whispered to herself, leaving her father's office and wondering around. But her words got her thinking. Her history with Lilith was that of discovering her sexual orientation.

  
The demoness possessed the body of a girl of her age and acted like it. They had kissed multiple times and in the most unexpected moment, she revealed who she was. Not that she had minded, but Lilith told her that the Dark Lord wanted her pure so she left. And now, she didn't wanted her anymore, she admired how hard Lilith worked for the Dark Lord but that was it.

  
_Your mother is closer than you think_ that got her again, her father said that her mother died the day she was born. Her thoughts were interrupted when she crashed to another body.

  
“Sorry" she heard the other girl say “Oh, you're new.”

  
“I'm not studying here, not yet anyways" Dadria said in a serious tone “You should more careful and watch where you're going.”

  
“And who do you think you are?” the girl questioned angrily.

  
“I am Dadria Kasdeya Blackwood, daughter of your High Priest" the brunette answered with a small smirk “And you are?”

  
“I, I'm Sabrina Spellman" the blonde answered looking shocked “I didn't knew Father Blackwood had a daughter.”

  
“Yes well, have you seen him?” Dadria asked her.

  
“No, I think he left early today, Lady Blackwood wasn't feeling well" Sabrina answered eyeing the other girl with extreme curiosity.

  
“Goodbye miss Spellman" the brunette said before disappearing.

  
“Ah, goodbye I guess" Sabrina said looking at the spot where the girl just stood. Then she turned and left, her aunts were not going to believe this.

 

The Spellman's residency:

 

There were few times Zelda Spellman couldn't form a full sentence and her mask fell.

  
Once was when her parents died, the second when Edward died and the third time was when she lost someone so important to her that it changed everything inside her. But nothing, nothing compared to this exact moment.

  
Her niece had just come home from the Academy, with some news.

  
“What do you mean, Father Blackwood’s daughter is back from Europe?” Hilda asked looking utterly confused “He doesn't have a daughter, not legitimate at least.”

  
“I was as confused as you are aunt Hilda" Sabrina answered sitting down next to Zelda at the table “But there she was, she introduced herself as Dadria Kasdeya Blackwood"

  
“What does those names mean?” Hilda asked out of true curiosity.

  
“Dadria means angel of death and Kasdeya, well, she was always referred as the fifth Satan" Zelda finally spoke.

  
“Fitting names for the daughter of Faustus Blackwood" Sabrina said sarcastically.

  
“How was she like? Physically” Zelda asked in a neutral tone.

  
“Honestly she looked a lot like you, even her attitude” the young girl said “You should have seen her aunt Zee, tall, slim, brunette, her hair cascading with curls, green eyes full of sarcasm.”

  
“Zelds, are you alright?” Hilda asked looking at her sister, Zelda was pale and her eyes were thousand of miles away from their table.

  
“Aunt Zee?” Sabrina asked taking her aunt's hand on top of the table.

  
“What?” Zelda finally asked focusing her eyes on Sabrina.

  
“Are you alright? You were miles away from here" the young witch asked concerned.

  
“Yes, I'm perfect" Zelda said standing up “I have some things to do, I will be back later.”

  
Hilda and Sabrina saw her leave the kitchen and stared at each other confused.

  
Meanwhile Zelda stormed to Faustus' office, angrily looking at him.

  
“Sister Zelda, to what do I owe the honor of your visit" he said neutral expression on his face.

  
“Faustus, tell me that you haven't lied to me for fifteen years" she said staring at his eyes.

  
“I don't know what you're talking about" he said genuinely confused.

  
“You really expect me to believe that you have a daughter of fifteen years old with my eyes and she is not ours?” she angrily stepped closer to his desk “Please tell me that you didn't took our baby and made me believe she had died.”

  
“I didn't Zelda, our daughter died, sadly that is the truth" he said looking at her eyes “That girl, I adopted her after Constance lost our first child"  
Zelda regarded him a minute, tears threatening to fall and slammed her hands on his desk.

  
“If I find out you're lying to me, oh Faustus, you will beg the Dark Lord to kill you" she threatened him and left.

  
She supported her back against the closed door and cried, cried for the baby she lost. When she recovered she started to walk down the hall, a young girl was approaching her and she did her best to dry her tears.

  
“Oh, hello" the girl said eyeing her up and down “Are you one of father's conquest?”

  
“What? No" Zelda answered. She looked at the girl and saw how right Sabrina was, the girl looked like her but the hair, oh the hair was all Faustus “You are Faustus' daughter.”

  
“Yes" the girl answered “Dadria, and you are?”

  
“Zelda Spellman” she said smiling at the girl, Blackwood was lying, this girl was her baby, she felt it.

  
“What are you of Sabrina?” the girl asked eyeing her with curiosity.

  
“Her aunt” Zelda answered looking at the girl's green eyes.

  
“Oh, is my father busy?” the young brunette asked passing by to stand at the door.

  
“No, he is not" the older witch said turning around to look at Dadria.

  
“Goodbye” the girl said smiling while opening the door.

  
“Bye” Zelda whispered looking as the girl closed the door.

  
That girl was her daughter, she could see it, feel it. Faustus lied to her and she needed to know why. Soon.

 

 

 

 


	2. Journey to the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we travel to the past to explain some of Faustus' behavior. And to explain why Zelda protects Sabrina as much as she does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm back, I hope you're all enjoying this story as much as I am enjoying writing it.

* * *

_Zelda knew that this was dangerous, having an affair with a married man was not something she had planned. It just happened. Now she must face the consequences, the result._

  
_Staring at the red potion all she could think about was him. He and his insufferable smug attitude, his blue eyes, his hair, his everything._

  
_And this, his fault, absolutely. He was the one who seduced her this time, years, decades after the first time they started to sleep together. Marriage didn't erased his desire for her, it seemed to have increased it._

  
_Damn Faustus Blackwood, damn his wife and damn this result. A red potion indicated a positive pregnancy test, a black one was negative but hers, hers was as red as blood._

  
_She was carrying his child, a baby, a bastard._  
_Suddenly the door to her room opened and a figure stood there, Edward, her brother._

  
_“What is that Zelda?” his eyes full of rage “Tell me it's not what I think it is.”_

  
_“It's not, now get out of my room" she answered, moving to place the small vial on her nightstand._

  
_“Zelda” he started closing the door behind him “This is not a joke, are you pregnant?”_

  
_“It would seem like it, yes" she answered looking up at him, making sure not to show any emotion._

  
_“Who is the father?” Edward asked trying to keep calm._

  
_“I don't see how that is any of your business” Zelda answered sitting on her bed._

  
_“Zelda, don't you think I've notice the looks Faustus Blackwood gives you?” he asked raising his voice ”Do you think I'm that stupid not to put two and two together?”_

  
_“I honestly don't know what you're talking about" she said feigning innocence while crossing her legs “Now, get the hell out of my room and let me rest, I'm growing a life now.”_

  
_“We will talk about this tomorrow" he said slamming the door closed._

  
_**For Satan's sake, what the hell am I going to do?** She asked herself before making up her mind and deciding to tell Faustus._

  
_“Zelds?” Hilda asked softly entering the room “What happened?”_

  
_“Nothing, Edward and his dramas" she answered irritatingly “Now, I'm going out.”_

  
_“But Edward-"_

  
_“Nothing Hilda, you say a word and you'll end up in the Cain Pit" Zelda threatened her pointing a finger at her “Am I clear?”_

  
_Hilda nervously nodded, laying down on her own bed as she watched her sister disappear._

  
_Zelda appeared in the forest, near Faustus' home. She patiently waited for Constance to leave to her sister's house like she always did on Mondays. As soon as the woman left, she walked to the front door, knocking twice before he opened and smiled at her._

  
_“Zelda" Faustus said stepping aside to let her in “How have you been?”_

  
_“We have a situation to solve" she said nervously._

  
_“What situation?” he asked taking her hand in his._

  
_“Could we talk in the parlor?” Zelda asked, her green eyes full of worry. His reaction scared her, they had started this affair months ago, both so consumed with desire and lust accumulated over the years._

  
_“Of course" Faustus’ blue eyes scanned her face for any sign of what she wanted to talk about but found nothing._

  
_They walked in silence to the parlor, sitting down in one of the black couches that was situated close to the chimney._

  
_“I'm pregnant” she blurted out. Not looking at him, eyes focused on the carpet._

  
_“I'm sorry, I think I didn't heard you correctly” he said brows furrowed “You are what?”_

  
_“I'm pregnant" she said again. Feeling more confident she met his eyes._

  
_“Are you sure it's mine?” a valid question but he knew deep inside that she had not been with another man in years._

  
_“No, I just thought you would like to know that I was having a baby" she answered sarcastically. Classic Zelda._

  
_“What are we going to do? Are you keeping it?” he asked standing up and walking to the chimney. Supporting his arm on top of it, he lit the fire and looked at it, worry was written on his face._

  
_“We are doing nothing, you are married Faustus” she started standing up, pacing the parlor she added “I'm going to raise this baby alone, another Spellman, my child.”_

  
_“The hell you will!” he stated “This child is mine too, a Blackwood.”_

  
_“Who would have thought that Faustus Blackwood would own up his mistakes" she added fiercely standing in front of him “What would your wife say? The coven? About you recognizing a bastard as your child and rightful heir?”_

  
_“I don't care about them Zelda, Constance and I have been trying for a baby for years and you know it.” He said softly trying to grab her hand and failing miserably._

 

_“What are you implying?” she eyed him angrily, she knew what he was implying, she knew what he wanted._

 

_“You could give me the baby, I would raise it as a Blackwood and no one will know of us.” He stated looking at her._

 

_“I'm not giving you my child Faustus, this baby is mine, I will keep it, I will raise it. It will call ME mother not your wife.” She felt hurt, this baby, bastard or not was hers, her blood, her child. She couldn't believe he wanted to take it from her._

 

_“Zelda” he started trying to step closer to her but she recoiled from his touch._

 

_“No Faustus, I need to go home” she said in a whisper suddenly feeling tired._

  
_“Can you apparate alone?” he asked, it certainly couldn't be good for the baby._

  
_“I can” she said and before disappearing she added “Not a word of this to anyone.”_

  
_She apparated herself to her room. Hilda was already asleep, she changed to her nightgown and got into bed. She placed one protective hand on her belly, still as flat as always but she knew that would change in a couple of months._

  
_**Give them my child, for Satan's sake** she thought. How could Faustus ask that of her? That was her last thought before sleep claimed her._

  
_Morning came sooner that she would have liked, she dressed herself for the day praying to Satan that her brother would not ask questions._

  
_But Satan didn't heard her, when she got to the kitchen, Hilda told her that their brother was talking to Faustus Blackwood. Storming to her brother's office she didn't even bother to knock before letting herself in, she saw that Faustus was sitting opposite her brother so she went and sat next to him facing Edward._

  
_“Zelda, as you can see" Edward started “Mr. Blackwood and I were talking.”_

  
_“I know exactly what you two were talking about" she said angrily “and the answer is no, I'm not giving them my child.”_

  
_“Zelda, you have to consider the family's reputation” her brother leaned on his own chair “We can't afford the coven talking about your affair with Faustus and the bastard that resulted of it.”_

  
_“Oh but you can marry a mortal and have a child with her?” she asked raising her voice “I love Sabrina why can't you love my child? This baby like it or not, was not the one who slept with a married man, it was not the one who cheated. This child should not be blamed for it, Edward.”_

 

_Edward was left without words. She was right, of course, but that didn't eliminated the risk of the coven knowing the truth._

  
_“I still want for the child to have my last name, Zelda" Faustus spoke for the first time since she entered the office “That and to be part of its life.”_

  
_“Even if the child is a girl?” Zelda questioned hoping for an affirmative answer._

  
_“Even if the child is a girl" he said softly looking into her eyes._

  
_“No one can know about this, at least not until the child is born” Edward said suddenly causing the other two to look at him confusedly “You will hide the pregnancy, as a witch you know how. Not even Hilda and Diana can know.”_

  
_“Why?” she asked eyeing him carefully._

  
_“Just to avoid the gossips” he answered but she noticed something, he was not being honest._

  
_“Alright, I will hide it" her answer shocked Faustus, he thought she wouldn't agree to it “I don't want anyone meddling with my child anyways and I'm a midwife so I can control my own pregnancy.”_

  
_“It's settled then, you both can leave" Edward said in a firm voice._

  
_Both Zelda and Faustus left him alone in his office. Once outside, Faustus took Zelda's hand and whispered a goodbye before teleporting to his house, leaving her standing there._

  
_That same night, Faustus found himself nursing a glass of whiskey sitting near to his chimney when he felt the presence of someone in his parlor._

  
_“To what do I owe the honor of the High Priest visit this late at night?” he asked not looking away from the fire._

  
_“What I said today, I'm giving you two options Faustus" Edward started stepping closer to the chimney so his face was illuminated “You can keep the child, raise it but Zelda can never find out that it lives and the child can never find out who it mother is"_

  
_“Or?” the other man questioned. He didn't liked this, Zelda was meant to be a mother, how could her own brother want to keep her from that?_

  
_“Or you both lose it for good, not knowing where your child is, that's worst, isn't Faustus?” Edward said smiling “I'm already on the bad side of the Dark Lord, I can't afford to get in more trouble.”_

  
_“Why would my child be trouble for you?” Faustus asked confused._

  
_“You will find out soon" Edward said enigmatically “Do you accept or not?”_

  
_“I do" he answered, he rather keep his child “What happens if I tell Zelda or the child the truth?”_

  
_“We will make a blood pact, Faustus, if you ever, reveal the truth to anyone, the price will be blood" Edward answered “Yours or your child's.”_

  
_Faustus simply nodded. Already feeling terribly for this, but promising himself to love and raise that child like Zelda would have wanted._

**Sixth _month_**

  
_Zelda could feel the child moving already, hiding in her room she could see her belly, a simply cloaking spell she used. Outside, no one could see it._

  
_“I'm not a very affectionate witch" she started caressing her belly “but I promise that I love you already, so much. Now, I'm going to perform a little spell to know what you are, either way, I've a couple names in my head.”_

  
_She got up from the bed and went to get a small seed she had on her desk. If a sunflower grew from it, that meant that the baby was a boy. If a forget-me-not grew, it was a girl._

  
_“Datus obumbratio_  
_Sit hoc autem testamentum in tenebris Dominus_  
_filium aut filiam_  
_de Ecclesia noctem”_

_She recited in perfect Latin, smiling widely at the forget-me-not. A girl, she was going to have a daughter. She couldn't wait to tell Faustus, even when he seemed a little agitated each time they talked about the baby. Constance on the other hand, wanted to murder her and the child._

_**Eleven months** **into the pregnancy**_

  
_The moment she was dreading came sooner than she would have liked or wanted, on December 21st, 2002, her baby girl wasn't supposed to come yet. It was too soon, two months earlier, oh, may the Dark Lord let her be alright._

  
_The moment the pain started, Edward had teleported her to Faustus' house. Faustus called one of the most experienced and respected midwives, forcing her to make a blood pact to never reveal what she could witness that night. The longest night, midwinter._

  
_“Faustus, please tell me that you lit the yule log" Zelda begged between contractions, she was laying down on one of the guest bedroom's bed._

  
_“I did, you just have to worry about our daughter now” he answered holding her hand._

  
_“You are ready to push now, miss Spellman" the midwife said encouraging her._

  
_Why? It was too soon, she couldn't come right now. It was dangerous for her baby, oh her baby girl._

  
_Few pushes later and her worst fears were confirmed. Her baby had not survived, she was too little, she got to hold her for a few minutes._

  
_“I love you" Zelda whispered kissing the baby's forehead softly. A few minutes later Faustus took the baby out of the room, by the time he came back, Zelda was gone._

  
_“Not a word Blackwood" Edward said moving his hand over the baby's body, as soon as he did it, she started crying._

  
_Faustus nodded and looked down to his daughter, when the girl opened her eyes he saw the same green eyes Zelda has. Edward disappeared leaving him alone with his newborn._

  
_“My sweet girl” he leaned to kiss her forehead “My Dadria Kasdeya Blackwood.”_

  
_He was hypnotized, she was gorgeous, just like her mother. In that moment he swore to protect her, even if it cost him his own life._

**_The Spellman's Residency_ **

  
_Zelda laid in bed, a week passed. Her baby girl was gone forever and she couldn't even function, as soon as she got home and after the midwife gave her a potion to heal she broke everything breakable in her room. Crying she slept asking to the Dark Lord why he had taken her precious girl._

  
_Another week passed and this time another tragedy, her brother and his wife died. This time though, she couldn't grieve like she would have wanted for her niece was left orphan._

  
_Sabrina would live with her, Hilda and Ambrose, her nephew whom had been sentenced to house arrest two years ago. She would protect Sabrina, she wouldn't fail at that like she failed at protecting her own daughter, that she promised._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave some kudos and reviews!  
> Next chapter: The Feast of Feasts!
> 
> Also, soon you will know why Edward thought that Dadria was trouble for him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feast of secrets spilled!
> 
> Dadria vs Lilith?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update! Life happened and aggh threw me off balance but here I am once again.
> 
> Enjoy!!

Dadria found herself petting her familiar, a big white wolf. She was laying in bed with him by her side, most witches chose their familiars near their dark baptisms. But he chose her.

  
_It was one cold afternoon of December, three days after her seventh birthday. Faustus had told her to stay near the house while he and Constance talked._

  
_But as any seven years old she didn't listen, not when two young men called her name, asking her to go to play with them. She ran through the forest, laughing at the boys’ silliness, but as soon as they got to a clear their faces deformed or rather, transformed into their true selves. Demons, Faustus warned her about them, always telling her to call for him._

  
_“Daddy!” she screamed as loud and as long as her little lungs allowed her._

  
_“Your daddy's not going to hear you scream little one" one of them said, his monstrous face getting closer “Nor anyone else will.”_

  
_They started to look at her as if she was the prey and they the hunters, when one of them bite her arm she screamed and so did the other one for a big white wolf was eating him._

  
_“Brother!” the one alive screamed, going to his aid, it was too late though. And the wolf didn't even waited for another attack, he just killed the one demon left._

  
_Dadria was in pain, her arm hurt and she was losing blood, her little eyes started to close but she could feel how the wolf rested her on his back. She could feel it running through the woods._

  
_“Dadria, for the love of Satan, where are you?” Faustus sighed. He just came outside to check on the girl but she was nowhere to be found._

  
_He kept walking around the property and with each passing second the more he fretted that something bad had happened to his daughter._

_Just as he walked to go to look in the forest, he saw a white wolf approaching the manor, prepared to kill it in spot he stopped himself when he saw what or rather who the wolf was carrying. Dadria._

  
_“Oh my girl, what happened to you?” he asked her while picking her up, the wolf made his way with him to the house._

  
_“Demons, they lured her into the forest and hurt her" Faustus heard the wolf speak, a familiar, the wolf was a familiar “They planned to kill her.”_

  
_Faustus looked at the wound on Dadria's arm, it was deep and had the wolf not bring her she could have died. Whispering a spell, the wound was healed._

  
_“She's going to sleep now" Faustus said to the wolf “What is your name?”_

  
_“Mephistopheles” the wolf answered “If you allow it, I wish to be her familiar, to protect her.”_

  
_“After you saved her life today, I have no doubts that you can be her familiar" he whispered, picking Dadria up from the couch and taking her to her room, the wolf following._

  
_“Daddy?” he heard her whispering half asleep._

  
_“It's alright my girl, you are alright” Faustus said laying down next to her, hugging her to his chest “I'm going to stay with you as long as you need.”_

  
_Mephistopheles watched from the corner of the room how Faustus took extreme care of the young girl. Dadria was in for a rollercoaster in her life, he knew he needed to be there and protect her, he was going to be her familiar._

  
“What do you think, Mephistopheles?” Dadria asked stopping her hand “Is she playing games with me or maybe my father lied?”

  
“I don't know, but you can't trust Lilith" he answered looking at her “As for your father, he may have his reasons to lie.”

  
“What do you know?” she questioned but when he didn't answered she asked again “Mephistopheles?”

  
“Come with me" he said jumping from the bed, he stopped at the door and looked back to make sure she was following. They made it to Faustus' office, the man in question wasn't at home.

  
“It's locked" she said trying to open it again.

  
“Try with your name" he whispered.

  
“Dadria Kasdeya Blackwood" she whispered and the door unlocked “Thank you, father, the most easiest of spells but one that can only be casted by the same blood.”

  
Once inside, she started to search through her father's desk finding nothing. What caught her eye was an old copy of a demonology book, it was impeccable, part of a collection. She grabbed it and as soon as she flipped through the first pages something fell to the floor.

  
A photograph.

  
Picking it up she saw someone she had met not long ago. Zelda Spellman.

  
“Why would father have a picture of that woman?” she asked Mephistopheles who told her to read the first page.

  
_**“To Faustus: thank you for helping me with my class and for teaching me that silencing spell.** _   
_**Zelda.”** _

  
“What in the world?” Dadria whispered “They've known each other for centuries.”

  
“My girl, what are you thinking?” the wolf asked.

  
“What if Lilith told me the truth? What if Zelda Spellman is my mother?” she questioned, a million other questions ran through her head.

  
“I don't know, we should go, your father's coming" he said feeling the power of the warlock.

  
She took the picture and closed the book, placing it where it belonged. Both stepped out of the office and she casted the spell again, going back to her room.

  
_What if I'm a Spellman too?_ She thought, placing Zelda's picture under her pillow.

  
A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts.

  
“Dadria? You need to get ready" Faustus said stepping inside the room.

  
“What for?” she asked sitting up.

  
“We are invited to the Spellman's residency to dinner" he answered smiling.

  
“Isn't the feast tonight?” she said confused “Aren't we suppose to fast?”

  
“Have you been doing that?” he asked knowing she didn't.

  
“No" she whispered “You know what I think of the Feast of Feasts.”

  
“That's exactly why we are going, now, get ready" he answered turning to leave, he grabbed the handle and was about to open the door when she asked something that shook him to his very core.

  
“Do you ever regret taking me?” she whispered looking at his back.

  
“In the name of Satan, what brought this on?” he turned around to look at her eyes.

  
“I just, I know you dad, okay?” she started and her eyes started to shine with unshed tears “I know that your male pride don't like girls, you are hoping for heirs, male heirs. Am I mistaken?”

  
“Dadria” he begun stepping closer to her bed. He sat down next to her and took her hand “I'm hoping for boys, yes, but you my darling girl are all I've could have dreamt of in a child. You are smart, independent, powerful, beautiful and kind to even the mortals. If I'm being honest, I named you my heir the moment I first held you in my arms.”  
That was a surprise.

  
“But Constance-" she started but couldn't finish, he interrupted her.

  
“Constance doesn't know and that is for the best, there are things that you don't know and that you don't need to, now get ready” he said getting up, kissing her forehead and going to the door “I will never regret taking you, it was the best choice I've ever made.”

  
“I love you dad" she said smiling “Like all that mortal nonsense that you secretly like.”

  
He laughed before whispering an I love you and closing the door.

  
Dadria stayed in silence, looking at a sleeping Mephistopheles. _Why did he said it was best if Constance didn't know? Oh dear Satan, I'm his heir, he's proud of me._

  
She got up and picked a black outfit, these mortals really did have a good taste. Once she straightened her hair she said goodbye to her beloved familiar and went downstairs where her father and Constance were waiting.

  
“Beautiful like always" she heard her father say before taking her hand and then Constance's. In just a second they apparated at the Spellman's.

  
He knocked on the door and a minute later Sabrina opened, greeting them and stepping aside so they could enter.

  
They all sat down at the table. Dadria at her father's right, Constance at his left. Next to Dadria, Ambrose, Sabrina, Prudence and at the other end of the table, Zelda. Agatha and Dorcas sat next to Constance. Soon conversation started, a few compliments here and there.

  
“How long have you been in town, Dadria?” Ambrose asked her while taking a sip of wine.

  
“A couple of weeks now. I missed this town" she answered smiling politely “And I missed my father.”

  
“And I'm sure you're excited to become an older sister" Prudence said suddenly.

  
“Yes" Dadria answered, smile fading. Zelda noticed the change and immediately changed the subject.

  
“Sabrina, why don't you go for dessert? I'm sure everyone's waiting for it” she said smiling lightly.

  
Sabrina did as she was told while everyone else chatted about the Academy or the Feast. Soon Sabrina came back with the tallest cake, placing it on the center of the table. Zelda cut a piece for everyone.

  
“I don't want to spoil my appetite for the feast" said Constance looking in Prudence’s direction.

  
“Oh, don't forget you're eating for three Lady Blackwood” Zelda said giving her a small smile.

  
“Besides, father would agree that eating now won't affect anyone's appetite for the Feast later on, right?” Dadria turned to her father smiling.

  
“That's true, let's eat" he answered and everyone dived into their cakes. Everyone but Dadria, who simply sipped at her glass of water.

  
“We are all going to miss you Prudence, won't we?” Sabrina asked in general.

  
“So much" the Night sisters answered.

  
“In body and soul" Ambrose said “More in body.”

  
“I won't” Constance said suddenly and all eyes turned to her.

  
“Constance, Prudence is our queen" Faustus said disapprovingly.

  
“She is not my queen, she is a bastard" the woman answered and everyone at the table looked at her shocked.

  
“What?” Dadria whispered “Is she your daughter?”

  
“Yes" Faustus answered unable to lie.

  
“Where is her mother?” Sabrina asked and Zelda couldn't help but look at Dadria, the young girl seemed agitated.

  
“Dead" he answered simply.

  
“By your hand?” the young blonde asked.

  
“Sabrina" Zelda whispered noticing how Dadria closed her eyes waiting for her father's answer.

  
“Indirectly” he answered and everyone could see how he was fighting against the spell “She threw herself in a river because I would not marry her.”

  
“That's why you used that spell on the lottery day? Oh Satan, you wanted her dead just like you did with me when I was seven" Dadria said to Constance, then she stood up, running a hand through her black hair.

  
“You knew about it?” her father asked standing up and grabbing her arm softly.

  
“Why would you send me to Europe if you weren't afraid of your wife murdering me when you were away?” she asked and her eyes shined with unshed tears “Is my mother dead?”

  
“No" he said cursing the Spellman girl to hell and back “Why can't I lie? What have you done?”

  
“It's my aunt Hilda's truth cake, one bite and you can not lie" Sabrina said smiling.

  
“Who is my mother? Who?” Dadria was angry, the magic emanated from her.

  
“Calm down, Dadria, please" Faustus tried to touch her but a window glass broke.

  
“Sabrina, ask Hilda to make one of her calming teas" Zelda said standing up “Now.”

  
“Constance, you know, I know you do" the girl said pointing to her “Who is my mother?”

  
“That slut is your mother, his favorite, always" Constance answered and everyone turned to the one she was pointing. Zelda.

  
The room fell silent then, Dadria looked at Zelda and Zelda looked at her. She could see how the woman's eyes filled with tears.

  
“You lied, why?” Zelda turned to Faustus and slapped him “You bastard, almost sixteen years!”

  
“Zelda, I can't” he started but fell to his knees. He was in pain “Don't make me tell you.”  
“A blood pact" Dadria said kneeling next to him “Don't speak, I will figure it out.”

  
“The coven needs to reunite" he said standing up like nothing happened and taking Dadria's hand “Now.”

  
“We will talk later" the girl said looking at both, Zelda and Faustus “Won't we?”  
Both adults nodded and then everyone left for the church.

  
After Mildred's sacrifice the only witches who didn't feast of her flesh were Zelda, Sabrina and Dadria.

  
The young brunette running outside after seeing her father kneel beside the body and eat the flesh, she was never going to accept that tradition, never. She felt another presence at her right, turning around she saw Zelda, standing with a sympathetic smile on her face looking at her.

  
“Are you alright?” the older witch asked.

  
“I just needed a minute" she answered leaning on the wall behind her “What happened between you and my father exactly?”

  
“We had an affair” said Zelda looking at the girl “A couple of months into it, I found out I was pregnant and told him. I wanted to keep you, raise you by myself if needed be, but he said that he wanted to be a part of your life and I accepted. What happened is something I don't understand” she paused when the image of her dead daughter appeared in her mind “I saw your lifeless body, I cried for weeks, I mourned you for years. What Faustus did, it's something unforgivable.”

  
Dadria saw the raw emotion in her mother's eyes. _Mother_ she thought _I have a mother_.  
She stepped closer and cautiously to the woman, opening her arms she embraced her in a hug full of different emotions: sadness, joy, love.

  
“I can't forgive him either, but as you could see, a blood pact was made" Dadria said as she started hugging Zelda even tighter “We have to find out who made him do it.”

  
Zelda stepped back just enough to see her daughter's face. She looked almost like her, but obviously the hair was as black as Faustus.

  
“You're so beautiful” she said almost in a whisper “You have my eyes.”

  
“Dad always told me I was just as beautiful as my mother" the girl answered smiling fondly at the memory “And as stubborn and sarcastic too.”

  
Zelda laughed softly at that, of course he would say that, forgetting just how stubborn he himself was.

  
“Aunt Zelda?” came Sabrina's voice from behind them, breaking their hug they turned to her “Can we go?”

  
“Did they finished?” she asked and Sabrina whispered a no “Dadria, do you wish to come with us?”

  
“To your house?” the girl asked receiving a nod from Zelda “I have to tell father but I don't want to go there again. Let's go, he can search for me later.”

  
“Let's go then" Zelda said smiling. Dadria took each of their hands and apparated them at the house “You can apparate?”

  
“Oh yes, I also can do a little bit more than father" she answered smiling “Dad said I'm special, in more ways than one. I know I still haven't signed the book but the Dark Lord blessed me with this kind of power.”

  
Both Zelda and Sabrina were shocked by this new discovery. Dadria had so much power and she was just fifteen, what would happen when she signed the book?

  
“Zelds? Sabrina?” Hilda's voice sounded from the kitchen “How did everything go?”

  
The three witches walked to the kitchen and Hilda let out a gasp upon seeing Dadria.

  
“Oh my dearest” she started “Aren't you a young version of my sister?”

  
“Did you, did you called me old Hilda?” Zelda asked raising an eyebrow.

  
Dadria and Sabrina laughed at the look of terror in Hilda's face.

  
“Now, now, she didn't said that" Dadria started smiling at Zelda “She simply stated that I look like you.”

  
“I know” Zelda answered sitting at the table “Sit down please, would you like a cup of tea?”

  
“Yes please" she answered sitting down facing Zelda, while Sabrina sat down on her usual place.

  
“Marching that tea" Hilda said happily. It was nice to have another Spellman in the house, Zelda's daughter no less.

  
“Dadria, why don't you tell us a bit more about yourself?” Sabrina asked with a small smile.

  
“Well, I was sent to Europe when I was eight years old, I like Demonology and have to confess that I stole a lot of my father's books recently when I came back" Dadria answered smiling “I like waffles for breakfast, my favorite food is my father's roasted chicken and music? All kind actually.”

  
“Father Blackwood cooks?” asked Sabrina surprised. Hilda sat next to Zelda after serving the tea.

  
“Oh yes, we both do. It's our thing” the girl answered smiling “Zelda, I feel like I know you from all of father's stories about you. I don't know what to ask or where to begin. I've dreamed of you for so long, but reality is much more amazing I have to say.”

  
“I can answer to everything you need or wish to know from me honey” Zelda said smiling “Honestly I always imagined how you would look like and you are everything I imagined you to be.”

  
Dadria smiled at that, her mother was so beautiful and seemed so kind, yet she knew the kind of power she held when angry. Her father had talked about her mother's personality for so long, especially when she herself couldn't control her magic.

  
“Oh my dear!” Hilda smiled and took Dadria's hand over the table “You're so beautiful, oh Zelds, I'm an auntie! I mean, I'm already an auntie but now I have another niece! And she likes cooking.”

  
“We could cook together sometime” the girl said squeezing Hilda's hand softly “An aunt-niece thing to get to know better, maybe?”  
“I would love that" the woman answered with tears in her eyes.

  
“And Sabrina” Dadria started turning to the young blonde witch “I would like to apologize for the way I treated you when we met, being the High Priest daughter, well, it made me kind of want to be cold and distant from everyone. Most people wanted to be friends with me for who he was and not for who I was.”

  
“Everything's forgiven" Sabrina answered smiling at her new found cousin “Besides, us girls should stick together, right?”

  
“Absolutely” Dadria smiled, turning to Zelda she spoke again “Can we talk alone before my father gets here?”

  
“Of course" she answered looking at Hilda and Sabrina, both witches understood and made up an excuse to retire, saying goodbye to Dadria.

  
Silence fell in the kitchen as the witches left, Zelda stood up and walked around the table, sitting down next to her daughter.

  
“I know we can't get these past sixteen years back” the older witch started taking the young brunette’s hand “but I do hope we can build a relationship, I want to be your mother, more than anything else.”

  
“I really hope the same thing" Dadria said smiling tearfully “And I hope you can help me figure out who the hell made my father to make a blood pact to keep me away from you.”

  
“I'm glad you believed me, daughter" Faustus said startling both witches, he was standing behind them “I'm sorry to interrupt you, your sister let me in Zelda.”

  
“Hello father" Dadria said turning around “Enjoyed the human flesh?”

  
“Don't give me that attitude young lady" he scolded “I know you don't like that tradition but it's our tradition. And I had to make an excuse as to why the High Priest’s daughter didn't participated in it.”

  
“You didn't had to" she answered scoffing “You could have just told them the truth. It's a hideous tradition and should be banned but you won't do it. Anyways, we are not here to talk about that but to talk about why in the name of Satan would you make a blood pact to take me and keep me away from my own mother.”

  
“That is a complicated matter" he answered with a sigh “I can't tell you anything.”

  
“Then show me" she said suddenly, Zelda looked at her confused and Dadria was quick to explain “I can look into people's eyes and see whatever they're willing to share and sometimes things they don't want to share with anyone.”

  
“Oh" Zelda said surprised “That requires a lot of power.”

  
“She's more special than you can imagine" Faustus said proudly “Let's do that, the pact was made for me not to tell, it didn't specified that I couldn't show.”

  
His daughter nodded and stood up to look into his eyes, he let her in. Showing her exactly what she needed to see.

  
_Zelda telling him of the pregnancy._

  
_His reaction._

  
_Edwards's fake attitude._

  
_His late night visit._

  
_The night she was born._

  
_And Edward revealing the reason as to why she was trouble for the Dark Lord:_

  
_“She's the first full witch to be as powerful or even more powerful than our Dark Lord, Faustus" Edward started looking grim “He knows but he can't do a thing to stop what's coming. Your child counts with the protection of the false God too, which has never happened before. Faustus, yours and Zelda's daughter will be the one to destroy HIM, to rule over in HIS place. The false God himself chose her for the job, because that child will rule well, no more men in charge, power will be equally given.”_

  
Faustus sighed as he felt his daughter getting out of his head.

  
“I'm the chosen one by the false God?” she whispered and Zelda gasped “What in the seven hells is going to happen now that I know?”

  
“We will have to plan this out" her father said looking at Zelda and then to Dadria “The three of us, together.”

  
“I thought you were the kind who thought women were underneath men" Zelda said in a serious tone.

  
“I was" he started and looked at his daughter “before having a daughter to show me how wrong I was to think that. Women are even more powerful sometimes, we have a daughter that will rule in the Dark Lord's place, Zelda, that proves how powerful women can be.”

  
Zelda smiled at that, he was right. Women were equal or even more powerful than men sometimes, and she knew that Dadria would rule well.

  
“Let's start the plan then” their daughter said “Let's bring Him down.”

  
The three smiled at each other not noticing the black raven that was staring at them from outside the kitchen window.

  
He flew to his master house, tapping on her window with his beak. She opened the window for him and he told her everything he had heard.

  
“So that was Dadria's fate" Lilith said smiling “I knew there was a reason for the Dark Lord to send me after her. That girl was always special, should we tell about their plans to our Lord, Stolas?”

  
“Wouldn't you benefit from the girl being the ruler of hell?” he asked curiously.

  
“I will be the Queen of hell, Stolas” she stated angrily “Not an almost sixteen years old that couldn't even notice I was playing her.”

  
“What if the Dark Lord wants for the girl to be his Queen?” the crow kept asking “To avoid being dethroned.”

  
“Maybe I'll have to get rid of her before that happens" she answered with a wicked smile.

  
No one was going to throw away everything she worked so hard to get. Years being submitted to his every will, to his orders. She would not allow the girl to take the throne from her. Not now and not ever. _Dadria won't have my throne, that I promise, even if it's the last thing I do._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to ask me some questions or want some sneak peeks, write me on Twitter or Instagram!! Or follow...
> 
> Please know that kudos and reviews will always cheer me up!
> 
> Twitter: regalhoodie17  
> Instagram: mirandaotto_queen


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost at the end of this story...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me ages to update... Life happened.

Dadria, Faustus and Zelda had talked all night, started with their plan to defeat the Dark Lord but ended with the past. Zelda wanted to spend time with Dadria so Faustus agreed to allow the girl to stay with the Spellmans for a few weeks.

  
“I can stay with her? Really?” the young girl looked like a small child with the way her eyes shined.

  
“Absolutely” Faustus answered smiling at his daughter's excitement “But you have to go to the Academy to start with your classes tomorrow.”

  
“Dad, I don't turn sixteen until December” she said confused “Don't I have to start at sixteen?”

  
“No, actually you could have started as soon as you turned fifteen" he answered standing up from his place next to her at the table “I just thought you needed more time but now I can see that you are ready. I believe you will have to take some advanced classes to defy your intelligence.”

  
“I take after my parents then" she smiled at him and stood up to kiss his cheek “Thank you, father, but now I want some alone time with my mother and I promise to visit your office more often now that I'm staying here.”

  
“I will take you on that promise and I will wait the both of you with tea tomorrow to discuss this matter" he said kissing her forehead and disappearing next.

  
Zelda took Dadria's hand and asked her to follow her. They reached Zelda's bedroom, Hilda decided to sleep in another room for the next couple of days so her niece had a chance to spend more time with her mother. 

  
“This is Hilda’s bed but you can sleep here for the time you wish to spend here" the older witch smiled at her daughter.

  
“Thank you, I'm so happy to be here with you" the young girl said hugging the woman once more “After all these years believing I had no mother, this still feels like a dream.”

  
Zelda just hugged her tighter, of course she understood. Years believing her baby girl had died and now here she was, between her arms, alive and the one to defeat the Dark Lord.

  
“Well, off to sleep now, okay?” she said softly while the girl nodded and went to get ready for bed.

  
The next day, Hilda cooked breakfast as every day but this time she made a plate of waffles for her new found niece. Oh, she couldn't wait to get to meet Dadria, she seemed like such a nice girl.

  
“Unholy morning" the girl in question whispered “I always get up earlier than anyone else.”

  
“Oh, something else we have in common, sweetie” Hilda said in a ushered tone “Is your mother still sleeping?”

  
“Yes, I thought she needed her sleep after last night's events" Dadria said smiling while she sat down in the chair Hilda motioned, the one next to Zelda's place.

  
“I made you waffles" the blonde woman said placing a small plate with waffles in front of the girl “What would you like to drink?”

  
“Coffee, please" she answered smiling widely, this felt nice. Having a family felt nice but she couldn't forget the dream she had the previous night.

  
“Are you alright?” Hilda asked when she noticed the small change in her niece's smile, she sat down next to her and took her hand “You can talk to me, honey.”

  
“It's nothing, I just" the brunette let out a long breath “I had a strange dream last night and most of them, well, they're premonitions.”

  
“Premonitions?” the older witch frowned a little “I'm sure it was just a dream, darling. Why don't you eat your waffles?”

  
Dadria just nodded and smiled a little before diving in her waffles. Her aunt was probably right, it must have been just a dream this time.

  
Soon the rest of the people in the house were up, Zelda sat down next to Dadria and all of them made a small talk. Still, the girl couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

  
“Are you ready? Your father must be waiting for us" Zelda asked already with her coat on.

  
“Oh, yes" Dadria said smiling while taking her own coat “We should go, but we could go by foot? I need some air.”

  
Zelda frowned a little but nodded. Whatever she needed she would get.

  
They walked in comfortable silence for a while, until Dadria noticed something. This was the place.

  
“Mom?” she turned to her mother and shakily touched her cheek.

  
“What is it?” Zelda asked in a worried tone taking the girl's hand in her hands.

  
“I love you" the girl whispered “I just wanted to let you know.”

  
“Oh my darling girl” Zelda smiled but the words she was about to say died on her lips. A small dagger was impaled in the middle of her chest.

  
Dadria's eyes filled with tears and a chocked gasp left her lips. She took Zelda's body in her arms and both fell to the ground. 

  
“This was low, even for you" the girl stated angrily at the thing in front of her.

  
“Oh sweet Dadria" a rasped voiced talked “You knew this was coming and you know what needs to happen next.”

  
Dadria simply nodded and looked down at her mother. She will not let her mother die, not now and not in any other life, so she did what she had seen in her dream not noticing that Lilith was hiding behind a tree looking at her with panicked eyes. Taking the dagger from the ground, where she had discarded it after taking it from her mother's body, she took it to her neck “I love you mom and I know you loved me" she whispered before slitting her own throat.

  
Lilith gasped at the scene, the pain she felt for the girl she claimed to hate hitting her hard. She saw Dadria's body falling next to her mother's, slowly she approached the scene.

  
“I can feel your pain Lilith" the voice spoke once again looking the scene with a smirk “I thought you hated the girl.”

  
“I do my Lord" she said trying to sound convincing. Even when she stated that killing Dadria was the best chance for her to be Queen, she didn't wanted for it to happen. The girl was always an annoyance to her but she loved her? Deep inside she knew that what she felt for Dadria was something and it wasn't hate “What are your plans now?”

  
“Now that the false God's chosen one has fallen" he turned to her “I can start with my plan to rule in this world.”

  
Lilith looked at him and made a big effort to smile, when he noticed that Zelda Spellman was waking up he vanished like if he had never been there. The demoness looked down and gently removed some of Dadria's hairs from her pale face.

  
“No" Zelda whispered when she sat down and saw the lifeless body of her daughter “No, no, no. I can't lose you again, no.”

  
She took the girl in her arms and rocked her as if the girl was simply asleep “Wake up, please wake up.”

  
Lilith felt completely useless now, the only thing that came to her mind was to summon the presence of the High Priest and so she did. He appeared in front of her looking rather confused, until he slowly turned around and his entire world lost color.

  
“No" he whispered falling to his knees facing Zelda “Dadria, no, what happened?”

  
“The Dark Lord" Lilith said knowing full well that Zelda didn't know “He happened. Did you seriously think he would have left her rule in his place?”

  
“She is a child!” Faustus screamed, gently placing one hand on his daughter's face “My child.”

  
“He needed for her to die but he couldn't kill her" Madam Satan explained “She had to do that herself, and she knew the rules. A life for a life.”

  
“What?” Zelda whispered “She died to save me?”

  
“Sweet Dadria, always the kind soul" Lilith stated “No sarcasm and I know you both are heartbroken but you need to read something I found in her pocket.”

  
She handed them a small envelope, a letter. She had found it when she had kneeled beside the girl's body.

  
Faustus opened the letter and read out loud:

  
_Dears mom and dad: I know you both are probably thinking and blaming yourselves for what just happened. Please don't._

  
_I had a dream last night, a premonition of what was to happen and couldn't change it or the results would have been so much worse._

  
_My dream, I saw Zelda dying at the hands of Satan himself. He knew I couldn't be killed, I had to sacrifice myself. What he never noticed or seemed to have forgotten is that I'd die for any of my parents without a doubt and I know you both would have done the same._

  
_But in my dream, this is how things were supposed to go. My death shall not be in vain, remember what I'm going to say very carefully: No matter how hard my death has affected you both, I need for you to dethrone that bastard once and for all. Let my sacrifice not be a lost but a gain._

  
_One thing the Dark Lord never had and never understood was the power of family and friends, what he never knew was… love._

_I grew up being loved by an amazing man, my father. I was brought into this world by an amazing and strong woman, my mother. I was shown what kind and considerate truly means by my aunt Hilda. Housebound didn't meant losing education, and Ambrose knows it. Sabrina is just as stubborn as you and she'd do anything to protect the people she loves._

  
_All of you can destroy him, I was never meant to do that, now I am fully aware. I was meant to show dad what women can do, to show Zelda to be resilient through an unimaginable lost. Now it's your turn to make the prophecy a reality. You all need to stay together and bring down Satan._

  
_It will take time but I'll never leave you entirely, my strength and power lives in a small part of all of you, you are my family, after all._

  
_Tell Lilith that she needs to help you, she owes me this one thing._

  
_I love you._

  
_Forever your daughter._

  
_Dadria Kasdeya Blackwood Spellman._

  
By the end of the letter both Zelda and Faustus couldn't stop the tears from falling. This whole thing was meant to happen? Losing their daughter forever was meant to happen? 

  
“I will help you" Lilith said kneeling next to them “That's my promise to her, she was right, I owe her this much.”

  
“Let's bring that son of a bitch down" Faustus said angrily.

  
“Together" Zelda said taking his hand.

  
“Together" he said squeezing her hand.

  
_There is something he never had and never understood… the power of family._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you think this family will bring the Dark Lord down? Tell me what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey you all! Dadria is my first original character, I was searching her name for like two hours. 
> 
> Zelda knows what those names mean because well, she searched names when she decided to keep her baby.
> 
> Yes, in the next chapter we will see what happened 16 years ago.
> 
> Also the Feast of Feasts is near.


End file.
